


Mr. Sugden

by robsugdens



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robsugdens/pseuds/robsugdens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Livesy is known for causing trouble. Wherever Aaron is, there is sure to be trouble behind him. With his devilish good looks and charming personality, Aaron can easily worm his way out of trouble - until now. When Aaron saunters into his Estate Management lesson he is faced with a supply teacher known as Mr. Sugden. The cocky lad soon finds himself being shown who is the boss in a way he never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sugden

"You're not going to pass this course if you don't study." Adam sighed.

"I don't really care mate, you and I both know I'm only 'ere for the money." Aaron laughed.

"You won't be laughing when you are in debt for being kicked out..."

Aaron rolled his eyes before making his way into Estate Management. He hated University, he was happy working as a mechanic. However his mother wanted him to get a better job, even though she worked behind the bar which didn't exactly give him a boost of inspiration. 

"Fancy coming to the gay bar with me this weekend? I need a shag." Aaron questioned as he took his seat.

"Sorry mate - I'm out with Vic for our anniversary." 

"Well at least one of us is getting laid then, aye?"

Adam laughed, shaking his head at his sex-deprived friend.

Meanwhile, at the front of the lecture hall, Mr. Sugden was getting himself ready to begin the class.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Sugden and I will be your supply for today. I am an Estate Manager not a teacher but I expect no funny business or anybody trying to pull the wool over my eyes - your teacher has informed me exactly what happens." 

Adam and Aaron were still engrossed in their conversation about how Aaron hadn't had a decent shag in three weeks.

"Attention please. This is University not a playground." Mr. Sugden commanded.

Adam did as he was told, Aaron however decided to take advantage of the situation before him. There was no denying that Mr. Sugden was good looking. He was everything that Aaron wanted in a man - blonde hair, blue eyes and a twinkle in his eye that showed he was dirty in the sheets.

"Why are you so interested in my conversations, eh?" Aaron smirked.

"I have no interest in your conversations Mr. Livesy unless they are about work."

"Well, I am sure we can talk about that in the bedroom. I know ya swing for that same team as myself."

"I am not sure what it is that you are trying to imply but I suggest you keep quiet unless you want to stay behind."

"Oh I'll stay behind alright, behind you as I fuck ya against that desk."

"Carry on with this cocky attitude of yours and I will have you escorted from the campus."

Aaron shut up. He knew he couldn't face being escorted off the campus. Not only would he be in a shit ton of debt, his mum would ring his neck. For the entire lecture, Aaron paid attention. Not much work was done but it was an improvement, usually he would sit there with his headphones on watching gay porn. Aaron wasn't a bad guy, sure he was hotheaded and he had a big mouth but deep down he was caring. He loved his family and he loved his friends. Anything that they needed, Aaron made sure they got it. Sometimes it was illegal but he didn't care as long as they were happy.

"Mr. Livesy, I would like a word with you before you leave please." Mr. Sugden said just as Aaron was about to leave the room.

"See you later yeah? I've got to be home on time to get the train with Vic." Adam smiled, leaving the room.

"What d'ya want? Make it fast, I ain't got time to be messing about." Aaron sighed.

Mr. Sugden moved from behind his desk and sauntered to the door, locking it and closing the small blind on the window.

"The fuck ya doin'? Unlock that door... this is breaching my rights to freedom!" Aaron spat.

Mr. Sugden made his way over to Aaron and pushed him against the desk. "Shut your mouth and do as I say."

Aaron gulped and nodded his head. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now go stand by the board and write what I tell you."

Doing as he was told, Aaron picked up a marker and stood by the board. He felt like a kid.

"I will obey Mr. Sugden."

"You have got to be kiddin me. What the fuck is this? Fifty fucking Shades of Sugden?"

"I said write it, Aaron."

Aaron rolled his eyes and scruffily wrote out the sentence. "Happy now? Want me to get on my knees and beg like a dog?"

"Hmmm... you can definitely get on your knees but it won't be to beg."

Mr. Sugden grabbed the reckless lad by the scruff of his collar and pulled his body towards his own.

Pushing him against the table, he then ran his hand over the front of Aaron's jeans, he could feel the boy twitching under his touch. He brought his mouth to Aaron's ear, his warm breath sent shivers down Aaron's spine.

"Do you want me?" Mr. Sugden asked the young lad.

"Yes. Fuck yes, so badly." Aaron said, far too eagerly.

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to obey me? Follow my every command?"

"Yes."

By this point, Aaron's jeans were at his ankles and Mr. Sugden's hands had found their way on top of his boxers, his hand palming the growing bulge.

"Take your boxers off." Mr. Sugden instructed as he undid his tie.

Aaron did as told, throwing them to the side along with his socks and jeans.

"You will only speak when I ask you too. Understand?"

"Yes."

Mr. Sugden smirked and began removing his clothes. "Take off your jumper." 

Aaron ignored him. Sure he was horny as fuck and wanted to have sex as soon as possible but he also wanted a bit of fun.

"I said, take off your jumper." Mr. Sugden growled.

"Make me." Aaron smirked.

Biting his lip, Mr. Sugden looked the boy up and down. He admired his attitude - it turned him on. 

Mr. Sugden smirked devilishly to himself before raising his hand and slapping it harshly across Aaron's arse.

Aaron flinched, pain spread across his backside. For some reason, he enjoyed it.

"Looks like I was right about the Fifty Shades thing aye?" Aaron laughed, earning himself another slap on the arse.

"What part of don't speak until I tell you too, don't you understand?" Mr. Sugden spat.

Mr. Sugden ran his hands down Aaron's chest, stopping at his hips.

"Stop teasing me."

"Stop talking."

Mr. Sugden slapped Aaron's arse once again. This time however, his hand ran across the back on his thighs to the front. 

Getting on his knees, Mr. Sugden sucked the skin above Aaron's cock, his tongue trailing from left to right. He could feel Aaron's breathing grow unsteady.

Mr. Sugden stood back up. "Get on your knees."

Without even thinking about it, Aaron fell to his knees, eager to see what Mr. Sugden had in store.

"Pleasure me, Aaron."

Aaron looked up at the man stood before him, well actually he was looking at his cock. It was impressive, the biggest he had ever had. He was lucky that he had a strong gag reflex. Grasping the cock in his hand, Aaron ran his tongue from the base to the tip. Taking a deep breath he lowered his mouth onto it and started sucking, his cheeks making hollows as deeps as craters. A moan left Mr. Sugden's lips when Aaron began to circle his tongue on his shaft, licking up the pre-cum off.

"Come back up here." Mr. Sugden said, pulling Aaron up by his arm. He could see the eagerness and lust in his eyes. 

Grabbing Aaron's chin, Mr. Sugden brought his face up to his own before connecting their lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Aaron moaned as their tongues swirled around, crashing into each other. He could taste the mint in Mr. Sugden's breath.

"What do you want me to do to you, Aaron?" Mr. Sugden smirked.

"Fuck me, please." Aaron begged. "Fuck me hard."

Pushing everything expect the computer off the desk, Mr. Sugden made room. "Bend yourself over the desk."

"Yes Sir."

Once Aaron was bent over the desk, Mr. Sugden ran his hand down Aaron's back, his fingertip circling right above the entrance to Aaron's arse. Robert loved to tease. He loved making people beg for his cock. 

"Fuck me now." Aaron begged. "Please just fuck me, I can't handle this."

"What did I tell you about talking hmmm?"

Without warning, Mr. Sugden thrusted himself inside of Aaron. "FUCK." Aaron moaned.

"Did that hurt?" 

"Yes."

"Good."

Mr. Sugden slowly thrusted in and out, pushing his full length all the way in Aaron, earning multiple moans.

"Harder." Aaron pleaded.

Mr. Sugden smirked and began thrusting harder, his hands gripping the skin of Aaron's arse. With each thrust, Aaron moaned louder and louder, earning a deeper and harder thrust from Mr. Sugden.

"Fuck. This is amazing." Aaron grinned.

Mr. Sugden pulled out.

"No. Don't stop. Fuck sake. Ya can't leave me all high and dry." Aaron spat, turning around.

Mr. Sugden smirked, laughing under his breath. "Sit on the desk Aaron. And spread your legs."

Aaron did as he was told, his erection high in the air.

"You don't hold back do you? Dirty little greasemonkey."

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head. Usually if someone had called him dirty or a greasemonkey they'd get a smack across the face.

Mr. Sugden got on his knees and took Aaron's hard cock into his hands and slid it into his mouth. Endless moans left Aaron's lips as Mr. Sugden took the cock to the back of his throat. Aaron was impressed. He was quite large downstairs and the fact that Mr. Sugden didn't gag once new too him. Hollowing his cheeks, Mr. Sugden carried on sucking, his eyes looking up at Aaron - whose head was currently thrown back in pleasure. Smirking to himself, he ran his tongue across the tip of Aaron's cock, causing the lad to grip onto Mr. Sugden's blonde locks.

"Holy shit." Aaron gasped.

"Nice to see that you are enjoying this." Mr Sugden said, swirling his tongue around Aaron's shaft.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Aaron released his load inside of Mr. Sugden's mouth. He watched as Mr. Sugden swallowed it all, licking his lips.

Flipping Aaron back over the desk, Mr. Sugden slid his cock back inside Aaron. He took no mercy upon the boy and fucked him hard and fast, the tip of his cock going in as far as possible. Aaron screamed out in pleasure as his hole tightened against the thick shaft inside him, his body trembling.

Mr. Sugden ran his tongue along Aaron's neck before pressing his lips down into a kiss as he slowly began to suck. He could feel the vibrations of Aaron's moans against his lips. Sucking with more force, he waited until he heard a wince from Aaron. He wanted to leave his mark.

"Fuck. I can't take this any longer. I'm going to come." Aaron moaned.

"Me too. Fuck, Aaron."

Aaron's cum squirted across the hardwood flooring, his body shaking as he struggled to keep his body upright. He lay flat against the desk, heavy breaths leaving his mouth whilst Mr. Sugden continued to thrust into him until he himself reached his climax and released his load inside Aaron. Pulling out, his grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up.

Once they had maintained their breathing to normal and the two of them were fully clothed, Aaron was the first one to break the silence.

"Ya know Mr. Sugden. For a posh twat, ya ain't half dirty in the bedroom." He smirked.

"Firstly, Aaron. We are in a classroom, not the bedroom. And secondly, call me Robert." Mr. Sugden smiled.

"So...Robert. Do I get ya number or what?"

"Why would I give you my number?"

"So we can do this again, idiot."

"Listen here. This will not be happening again. I am straight... this... this was just a bit of fun. Besides, I have a fiance."

Aaron laughed. "You ain't straight mate..."

Robert slammed Aaron against the wall. "Shut your mouth. You don't know me, now I suggest you get out of here before I throw you out."

Shoving Robert out of the way, Aaron threw his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the classroom.

 

***

The next day, Aaron was in the village feeling sorry for himself. His mum knew something was up but he didn't fancy explaining to her that he fucked a supply who had a fiance. So he lied and said that he was missing some old friends.

Adam and Vic were still out of the village, so Aaron decided to have a pint in The Woolpack by himself. Aaron wasn't upset that he wouldn't be fucking Robert again, he'd had plenty of one night stands. It was the fact he had unknowingly fucked an engaged man. Whoever the woman was, he felt bad for her. Her future husband was a cheating scumbag. 

Downing his pint, Aaron looked across the pub. A woman with brown hair walked in, dressed to the high. Clearly she was the new owner of Home Farm that his mum had been telling him about. She looked like a snob with her fur coat and high heels. Stood with her were three men. One, he assumed was her son as he looked around fifteen, he also looked like a little brat. The other man he assumed to be her father, he was dressed in a suit and also looked like a snob. The third man had blonde hair. Due to him having his back to Aaron, he couldn't see what he looked like. Maybe it was her husband.

Aaron walked back to the bar. "Another pint?" His mum, Chas asked.

"Yeah. Might as well, ain't got out better t' do have a?"

The egoistic bitch in the fur coat was stood beside Aaron, telling her brat of a son that he wasn't having a WKD. Aaron sniggered to himself, underage drinkers always thought they were hard if they had a bottle of WKD in their hands. The snobby little brat probably wanted it to post pictures on snapchat of himself getting "wasted".

"Two pints, one vodka and an orange juice please." a familiar voice said a few meters away from Aaron.

Aaron looked behind him too see no other than Mr. Robert Sugden stood with his arm draped around Little Miss Snob. Aaron suddenly didn't feel so guilty about last night. In fact he wanted to inform her right now of their wild, passionate sex and that her fiance was a closet homosexual. But he didn't, he had a better idea. He would act oblivious to the fact he knew Robert and pretend to be a nice, lovely local lad.

"Alright? I'm Aaron, you must be the new owners of 'ome farm?" Aaron smiled.

"Nice to meet you Aaron. I'm Chrissie, this is my son Lachlan, my father Lawrence and my fiance Robert." 

"Alrite lads?"

Robert's face went as white as a milk bottle when he saw Aaron. You could literally see the colour fade from his skin. He composed himself before anyone noticed.

"So... Robert. Me and you should go out for a drink sometime. What d'ya think?"

"Y-Yeah... sounds like a plan mate."

Aaron was having way too much fun. He had Robert right were he wanted him and he was going to do everything in his power to get his hands all over Robert's naked body again. 

"What's ya number then? I'll text ya when I'm free."

Robert unwillingly typed his number into Aaron's phone. He wanted to slap the smugness right off Aaron's face. Of all the places his stupid fiance could of chose to move to, she ended up choosing the place were his one night stand lived.

"Thanks mate. Anyway... see ya all later, I'm off 'ome." Aaron smiled innocently as he sauntered out of the pub.

"He seems like a lovely young man, doesn't he babe?" Chrissie asked, looking up to her future husband.

"Yes, I guess so." Robert smiled. Aaron was far from lovely.

Whilst Chrissie paid for the drinks and continued lecturing her son, Robert sat down at the nearest table to clear his mind. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he received a new message. He pulled it out and typed in his passcode so he could read it. It was from an unknown number, probably Aaron taking the piss.

Robert rolled his eyes and opened the message, he almost dropped his phone in shock. Aaron had sent him a picture of his cock. He could feel himself burning up, flashbacks of the night before rushed through his mind. Fuck. He wanted this lad just as much as the lad wanted him. But he couldn't cheat on Chrissie again... could he?

Robert looked down at his screen and sent Aaron a message back.

"Dirty little greasemonkey. ;)".


End file.
